Percabeth Drabbles (Husband & Tired)
by FreckleFace01
Summary: A couple of light, fluffy, comic Percabeth drabbles. One rated K, the other T for swearing.


**Hey there fangirls and boys! Sorry it's been such a long time. I have loads of fics written on paper, but it's been quite a challenge (scratch that. It's been near** ** _impossible_** **) getting hold of a laptop so that I can post. Never mind though, because I am here to present you with yet** ** _another_** **Percabeth oneshot. (Two drabbles in one post make it a oneshot, right?) I know, I really should broaden my writing style. So this first story is about a slip of the tongue, which I'm sure we've all had experience with. It's set, I think, around Percy and Annabeth's last years in college in New Rome. It's a complete fluff- utterly harmless. K. The second one is slightly more comic than cute, and is rated T for language and slight suggestiveness ;) Before we begin I'd like to thank all those people who reviewed, favorited and followed me and my stories, particularly my last one, "I Love You". I got such a great response from you guys and I'm really grateful for all your support. And lastly, to complete this ridiculously long author's note, I'd like to dedicate this to a really special friend of mine whom I've known since I was three-years-old. We went over a little bump in the road recently, but we've managed to straighten it out, and I want her to know how much she means to me and that I will support her through everything, no matter what. Okay, with all that out of the way, let's begin!**

* * *

 **Husband. (Rated K)**

Percy Jackson was home alone.

He was currently the only breathing creature in the flat (minus a spider in the bathroom. He should really let it out before you-know-who sees it and has a heart attack) that he shared with his girlfriend, Annabeth, while they attended university together in New Rome. She was out doing some sort of fieldwork with her architecture class, looking at buildings or something, that was all Percy knew anyway. And Grover, his best mate, who had been staying with them for a while, had taken a pegasus to camp to see his girlfriend, Juniper, making it very clear that Percy _could not_ come.

So alone he was.

Kicking off his shoes and collapsing onto the couch, he placed his feet on the coffee table and reached for the remote.

Star Wars marathon.

 _Nice_.

About halfway through the movie, it began to rain, quite heavily, at that, but he didn't really take much notice of it. It was only a while later when the front door opened, accompanied by a string of mumbled curses in a mixture of English, Greek, and Latin, did he remember his girlfriend and her _outdoor_ fieldwork. Leaving his perch in the living room, he wandered into the hall to see her standing there, sopping wet and shivering, throwing an umbrella at the wall in anger.

"Annabeth?"

She noticed him standing in the doorway for the first time. "Now class, today we're going to be examining the buildings of New Rome," she said, clearly imitating her professor. "I want you to take notes on the features of any one particular building, and when you've finished, you're free to go home. Annabeth! Why don't you do the praetor house, as far away from your flat as you could possibly be!".

Her voice returned to normal.

"And then it bloody rained".

She sneezed.

"And my sodding umbrella broke".

She sneezed again.

"And I have water in my shoes and I can't _stick_ water in my shoes," she complained, finishing it off with a frustrated little pout.

Percy resisted the overpowering urge to laugh, instead taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen, smiling, while muttering words of comfort about getting warm and dry. Flicking on the kettle in order to fill a hot-water-bottle, he helped her to change into some clean and warm pyjamas. She wipe away her ruined make-up (the mascara had run the whole way down her cheeks. She looked like Miss Havisham) as he carefully pulled all the soaking wet curls away from her face and tied them at the back with an elastic scrunchie. Grabbing a blanket from their bedroom, he dragged a slightly more contented Annabeth back to the couch to finish the film. She curled right up against his chest.

"Better?" Percy asked.

"Mmm, she responded, snuggling further into him.

Smiling, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. There was silence for a few gentle moments before she spoke. Her voice was mumbled, and he could tell she was falling asleep.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, Wise Girl"

She smacked her lips together a few times and shifted slightly.

"That was nice of you," she yawned.

"I guess," he said. She was only half conscious now.

"Yeah, you do," she mumbles, and he knows she's as good as gone, because that doesn't really make sense, and she's Annabeth. "You're... the best..husband... ever...".

Percy startles. Annabeth snores. Did she just... did hear... did that really...?

 _Husband._

As in _married._

As in _Mrs. Annabeth Jackson._

Mrs. Annabeth Jackson. Huh.

He glances at the sleeping mass of blonde curls in his arms, and places a soft kiss to her temple.

Mrs. Annabeth Jackson.

He could get used to that.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Tired. (Rated T)**

Percy is just so tired. Busiest day he's had at work for months. So many people to see... so many things to do... Anyway, it's over now, thank the gods. But it has left him both physically and mentally drained. So drained that he wants to just slump over. In fact, he's so tired that he doesn't even spot the blonde girl on the other side of the subway train, peering at him from behind a book...

* * *

Glancing at the menu board, he asks which coffee has the most caffeine in it. After the waitress declines his request for a large cup filled with espresso, he asks for the usual with an extra shot in it. Percy always goes to the same local coffee shop, mostly because it's a great place to hang out, but today he actually _really needs_ the coffee. He still has housework to do when he gets home. He's so busy thinking about his list of chores that he doesn't even notice that Marianne the waitress hasn't asked him how Annabeth's doing, like she has everyday since his girlfriend went on that business trip, almost as if she already knows...

* * *

Traffic. Fucking traffic. That's all he needs right now. If he doesn't get moving soon, Percy is going to actually fall asleep, right there, straight in the middle of a busy street in New York. He and Annabeth always parked their cars a few blocks from where he is now, then get the subway through the busiest part of the city to work, in order to avoid exactly this situation. He's moaning and groaning and cursing, and he somehow manages to escape catching a glimpse of the familiar car a few hundred metres up the road as it turns the bend…

* * *

He drops his keys on the doorstep. Groaning, he bends over and pick them up. The door is open, must have clicked before he dropped the blasted things. "Fuck the chores," he decides as he slumps down the hall. "I just need to go to bed. Now". His eyes are half closed. He so sleepy that he misses the pair of heels thrown casually on the floor by the doorway...

* * *

Percy's been missing things all day, but no one can miss a person sitting on their bed. His first reaction is to draw Riptide and take a swing, but he's still groggy, and his _fractional_ delay means that right before his sword makes contact it is parried. He glances down at the blade against his own. Bronze, and short, it's more a knife than a sword. A bronze knife… Slowly, his gaze travels from the knife to the wrist, up the arm and into the steely grey eyes of Annabeth Chase, who isn't due back for another month. She tut-tuts at him and says:  
"Seaweed Brain, Surely that's no way to welcome back your girlfriend after she's gone to all this effort to surprise you ".

His mouth formed a perfect "o".

This was shortly replaced by a grin that consumed his entire face, as, dropping the sword, he rugby tackled her with a monstrous bear hug, toppling both of them off the bed, laughing with glee. "When did you get here?!" he exclaimed, refusing to let her go. "Just a few minutes ago, "she laughed. That laugh. Percy hadn't felt this happy in a long time. During the month she'd been away, he'd begun to realise how Annabeth must have felt when he'd been kidnapped. He had missed her every day. The ache in his heart was excruciatingly painful, and he _knew_ that she was away having fun on an architecture trip. _She_ hadn't had the faintest idea where he was. He could have been injured, or even dead. Enduring that... even the thought wasn't worth baring.  
"I missed you too much not to come home for a while," she said, interrupting his train of thought. "I missed you too, Wise Girl," he says, planting a kiss on her lips. she gets back onto the bed, fixing her hair back up as he joins her.

"So did you have fun at nerd camp?"

"Percy!"

"Right, sorry".

She couldn't help but smile at him. She loved this idiot. "I love it, but you do get homesick sometimes..."

"Yeah, I guess. So, how long are you staying for?".

He prayed she'd say the weekend. A whole weekend with Annabeth would be just glorious. He couldn't say goodbye to her after just one night. She bit her lip in excitement. "The whole week," she said, eyes sparkling. Percy practically yelped with joy, and fell back onto the pillows, muttering those three beautiful words over and over.

"The whole week... The whole week... The whole week..."

"Mmm hmm," she confirms, climbing over him to look him in the eye. "I think that's worth celebrating, don't you?" she asks, her hands beginning to creep up his shirt towards the first button. He cocks an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Percy doesn't feel so tired anymore.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **So that's that! Please review and tell me which one you preferred if you liked them (or tell me why you didn't otherwise. I'm open to constructive criticism)! Again, sorry for the delay. I'm going to try and publish again soon. I found my first Harry Potter fic yesterday- a story where I couldn't decide whether to make it SiriusXReader or SiriusXOC. I still can't, so if you guys could tell me which one you'd enjoy more I'd be delighted! See you all next time,  
FreckleFace01 *****apparates***


End file.
